Whatever Dude, Part your way
by hermionestwin98
Summary: Stiles gets Tired of being pushed around the Pack. Him, Lydia, and Peter skip town to come back years later... different, happy, BAMF! The Pack wants back into their lives but they wont have it. Follow how the Pack tries to steal back the hearts of Stiles, Lydia, and even Peter. Stydia and Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**This story is a bit AU but it is still following the season.**

Stiles sat in his room thinking about how much his life has spun out of control. With his Best friend being a werewolf and the girl he's in Love with being a Psychic or witch or something... He was beginning to think he lived on the wild side. He also noticed how much the Pack took him for granted. He repeatedly saved their lives and has committed his to their secret furry problem. He hated Derek Hale. He hated Derek Hale with a passion that human beings shouldn't feel. The constant threats from _**everyone**_ in the pack were starting to tire him. They were always forcing him to do something he didn't want to do, and catching a temper tantrum when he refused. It was getting old.

Scott, his idiot best friend, was starting to get on his nerves. He crawled right back into the arms of his psychopath ex- girlfriend, Allison. _**Every time**_ the supernatural was really about to start biting the rear, she switched battle side and started trying to kill her friends. and everyone went back to being none the wiser and comforted her.

Lydia was different. Sure, she was a pain in his ass but she knew when someone was feeling dejected. She always showed hope. _Innocence._

Peter was the total opposite. He was blunt and cruel and told Stiles exactly what he thought of him. _'I accidentally bit Scott. I meant to take you. You are more of a man than Scott is... Hell your more of a man than Derek is. They take you for granted and treat you like a wallflower but I see you. Even if Im a Sociopathic cold blooded killer.'_

Stiles was feeling suffocated and was he gonna do something about it.

**TW/TW/TW/TW**

"Hey Scott what's up?" Stiles said through the speakerphone of his Smartphone.

"Nothing, hanging out with a couple of guys. Call you later okay." And with that he hung up but before he did, Stiles could've sworn he heard Scott say_ 'What a Loser.' _Stiles was getting tired of these mangy mutts and their Superior powers. He sat in his room and tried his luck at calling Lydia. Dear God, Stiles was gonna spend his Sunday night alone.

"Hello?" Lydia spoke through the phone. "Stiles, what's up? Don't tell there was another was another sacrifice. After what happened to Boyd I don't think I can handle another dead body."

"No I was just wondering what you were doing tonight." Stiles said. "Scott's busy and I was thinking about having a movie night."

She answered Automatically. "Yeah, sure I'll be there in an hour." Stiles Literally fell off is bed. "Everything okay?"

Stiles Replied in a shock high voice. "Yeah of course, What type of movies do you want to watch?"

"Horror." She said, somehow in a matter of fact tone. "See ya."

Stiles laid on his back and stared at the ceiling. "What the Hell?"

**TW/TW/TW/TW**

Lydia stood in her walk- in closet and picked out the pajamas she would be wearing at Stiles place. She knew what that thump was over the phone. That was Stiles falling off his bed because of his surprise that she was okay with hanging out. She chuckled at that thought. A year ago when Jackson was still in Beacon Hills and he had her wrapped around his finger, she wouldn't have even picked up the phone.

But now she was a Junior, who was best friends with a girl who hunted and killed werewolves and her circle of friends were 80% supernatural. Besides that, Lydia actually started growing feeling for Stiles. Since the night Jackson turned from Kanima to Werewolf and he showed her how much he loved her, She couldn't stop thinking about how things could be. Plus, Stiles wasn't an immature, stupid little boy. He was intelligent, and always knew what he was talking about. Stiles had also grown a lot, she guessed from running from hunters, Kanima's and werewolves must have gotten him into great shape. And yes, she was fooling around with Aiden but that was to blow off sexual frustration that had built up since Jackson left the States.

Lydia could also sense that Stiles was feeling put down. He had this sadness about him and his so called "Pack" didn't care. They actually had the nerve to scoff about how they could smell the insecurities emanating out of his body.

Lydia knew she was going to have to establish a closer friendship with Stiles and hopefully relationship.

Getting a night bag, that held her PJ's and clothes for tomorrow. She walked out of her house and made her way to Stiles Stilinski's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for the Reviews! Really made me feel special! And check out my mom Daycrump79 for those of you who like Harry Potter**

**TW/TW/TW/TW**

Lydia pulled into the driveway of Stiles house. All the lights in the house were off except the living room. She hopped out the car and fixed herself before walking up to the front door of the Sheriffs house. She knocked lightly, since Stiles was clearly in the living room.

_"Oh my God, is that her? It can't be... Its the Alpha pack coming to kill me."_ Lydia chuckled to herself. Stiles ADHD always took over of his better judgment.

"Stiles its me, open the door." There was rustling and repeated thumps, like over the phone, and then there was Stiles roughly jingling the door open. Lydia couldn't help but eye him up and down. He was shirtless, and when she thought he got into shape, that was THE understatement of all time. Stiles muscles rippled and moved from just breathing and looking at her the way she looked at him. But of course, she hid behind her cool exterior.

"Lydia!" Stiles yelled, wide-eyed. "You actually came! Why did you actually come?"

Walking passed him with a smirk on her face, she said. "Come on, Stiles I'm not heartless... Anymore."

"Good point" Stiles said looking around his house. "I didn't really get the movies or make any food. I didn't think you were gonna come."

No Surprise on Lydia's part. "Well Im gonna change into a pair of pajamas. While I'm doing that, you set everything up." Lydia finished her sentence walking to the bathroom door.

"O-okay, Yeah sure. I can do that. Wait, Pajamas? Your staying the night?"

"Of course Stiles, I don't want to drive home and have Kali to kick through my window." She flipped her hair proceeding to the bathroom.

"Alright." And with that Stiles tripped his way to the Kitchen.

**TW/TW/TW/TW**

Stiles knew that it was the most luckiest day of his life. Lydia Martin, the girl he had been in love with since 3rd grade, _willingly_ came to his house and is _willingly_ going to spend the night. He must be pumped on Aderall overdose, this couldn't be real! Could it?

He pulled bags of nachos, chips, and cookies out of the cabinet, along with dip. He bowled them separately and placed them o the table in front of the couch. He went back to the kitchen and got a 2-Liter Soda and cups, and placed them on the table with the snacks. Lydia came out the bathroom with Stiles sitting on the floor, picking out Horror movies. She sat her bag in the corner and sat next to Stiles and helped pick out the films for the next five minutes.

When they stood up to start their movie night, Stiles noticed what Lydia was wearing. He actually stopped breathing. She was dressed in a stripped pink jumper and big pink fluffy slippers. Her hair was clipped up with a head scarf wrapped around her edges. She had no make up on, which made her look stunning. Stiles was snapped back to reality, when Lydia said in a sing song voice "Lets Start with Nightmare on Elm Street."

"Great start."

Lydia stared at Stiles while he popped the movie in the DVD player. Her eyes followed the creases and the muscles moving as he bent down and stood straight again. Stiles caught Lydia staring when he turned back around. His blushing face showed that he was embarrassed. "What," Stiles said until he looked down at himself."Oh sorry, I'll just get a shirt"

"No!- I mean, no. Your clearly comfortable, the way you are. Just stay that way. **Believe** me, I don't mind."

Stiles nodded his head. "Okay."

**TW/TW/TW/TW**

Through the first three horror movies, Stiles clung to Lydia as if his life depended on it. Lydia chuckled at his childish behavior. Then Stiles started to get up when an idea popped into Lydia's head.

"No, Stiles. Let me, You did the first three." Stiles through his head back on the couch and relaxed until Lydia squatted in front of the DVD player. Stiles couldn't help but stare at her backside. Lydia's curves somehow, in a magical way, expanded and filled out her jumper. And her bottom, well that was the best part to staring.

It wasn't until she slowly came back up, that Stiles knew what she was doing. And he knew how to get back at her. Now he knew why she was staring when he put in the first movie... Lydia liked what she saw. He knew he had startled her when she turned around and he was smirking.

Stiles sat up and stretched his muscles out. "I feel cramped. Is it alright if I lay down? I'll just sit my head on your lap."

Lydia just nodded, looking him up and down. When she sat down, Stiles plopped his head in her lap and turned his head at the television. Lydia found it extremely hard to concentrate on the movie. His Abs and biceps distracted her. She was staring at him until she tried her luck at laying her hand on his chest. He jumped but then quickly relaxed back into the movie. Towards the end of the movie, Lydia decided to start tracing the lines of his six-pack. Thats when Stiles decided to speak up.

"I know what your doing." Stiles said. "What are you really doing here Lydia?"

"What do you mean?" She said staring at him. "I want to be here."

"Yeah but why?"

"Stiles!" Lydia blurted out. "I don't have a motive for being here. I just want to be with you."

"Your lying." Stiles told her, sitting up. "There's not a chance in hell, that you wanna be here hugged up with me on my dads couch."

Lydia scooted closer to him on the couch, plopping down on her knees. "I feel different about you, Stiles. I feel this really intense feeling for you that I didn't feel before and I've waited half a year to tell you. No actually, I've waited half a year to sort out my feelings."

"So I guess, Ill always be second best to Jackson, right?" Lydia scowled back at him.

"No. Jackson is big headed, the moment he thought he was going to get the bite, he dumped me... like trash. and it got even worse when he was actually a werewolf. Stiles I've been attracted to you since the last night of the Kanima and we were in your bedroom. I have feeling for you Stiles."

"You couldn't possibly." Stiles said. "What about your boyfriend Aiden?"

"Aiden is a cold-blooded Alpha werewolf who morphs into his brothers body." Lydia breathed out, forcing Stiles to look at her. "He was an experiment of mine. I needed to know how I would feel intimately involved with someone other than Jackson or yourself. And after multiple practices, I found my answer."

Stiles searched her eyes but it wasn't as if he could tell if she was lying. He wasn't a werewolf.

It was an act of instinct. Being that close to each other, their hormones colliding. They Kissed, a long heartfelt kiss. But they broke it for air. "Stiles I know how you feel about all the werewolves, including Scott. And I need you to know that I'm not going to turn on you like that. I'm not going to take advantage of you like they do. I'm going to be here for you."

Stiles stared back at her. "And I wont hurt you like Jackson did. I wont use you for your body like Aiden. I want you for not only your beauty but your brain, your personality and bluntness."

"We need to stay together, Stiles. We need to be there for each other."

"I agree" Stiles said moving back to Lydia's lips.

**TW/TW/TW/TW**

When Sheriff Stilinski walked through the front door of his house, when he saw his son and Lydia Martin laid on the entangled on each other. Lips extremely close. Turning back off the light John walked upstairs saying "I don't even want to know."

**_Lydia's outfit is on Polyvore and just search for the name Mosi Ralph... Thanks!_  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited me and my story. Thanks soo much! **

For the next week, Lydia and Stiles kept their new found relationship a secret. They would meet up at Lydia's house, just in case Scott or any of the werewolves were on their way to Stiles house, and just hang out.

Lydia promised that she would stay away from Aiden. Actually she got sick of the very sight of him. She knew Boyd on a personal level, and the sight of his dead body, laying in electrocuted water. Lydia could tell from Ethan's face that it hurt to kill Boyd. He was the twin with emotion and feeling... A bonus from being gay.

Stiles would barely get out of her house alive without her trying to talk him into letting her dress him. Her exact words are always _'Stiles, I want to let the world know that we dating. I want everyone to see the real you. And that includes your incredible hotness.'_

They had a great first week as a couple.

Although they had a great first week their second week wasn't.

**TW/TW/TW/TW**

Lydia and Stiles laid on her bed side by side. They were again having a heated discussion about Stiles clothing.

"Stiles, all I'm saying is... If you have this body and you want people to treat you the way you should be treated, then why not show them who you really are? Your the one who told me to show people who I really was. Just let me, PlEASE!" Lydia pleaded.

"Fine Lydia, you can come over and dress me however you want I promise, just please stop talking about it." Stiles finally complied. But when he looked back at Lydia, she had a hurt look on her face. "What's wrong Lyd's? Was it something I said? I'm so sorry Lydia. I didn't mean it-"

"Its fine Stiles, I was just thinking if I dress you down and people see how hot you are, what if a girl starts to chase after you? And what if you start to like her back and turn into a Jackson?" Lydia wailed, wide eyed.

Hearing Jackson's name infuriated Stiles. For Lydia it all happened so fast, Stiles flipped them both over so that he was looking down at them. "I'm going to say this once and only once Lydia. I-am-not-Jackson." Stiles whispered. "Don't compare me to him. I will treat you better than him, and I will not have eyes for anyone else. Do you hear me?" Lydia was so shocked (and turned on) she could only nod. "Good."

"That was so hot." Lydia kissed Stiles repeatedly and passionately. And they continued this way until they heard car door slam, when they both knew that Lydia's mom was in Paris for the week. Stiles jumped off of Lydia and rushed to the window with Lydia right behind him. "Allison! Stiles go hide... In the closet. Hurry!"

Lydia ran to the door the moment Allison knocked on the door. "Hey Allison, What are you doing here? Why didn't you call?"

Allison noticed how messy Lydia looked but thought to just shake it off. "Well I haven't really seen you in a while, so I decided to come and we can just hang out."

Lydia didn't want to seem suspicious so she invited her in and took her upstairs.

Once inside her room, the girls sat on the bed and chatted for a while, until Allison noticed a distinct smell of medicine and coconut. "Hey was Stiles here?"

Lydia replied wide eyed "No! Why would you think that?"

Allison looked at Lydia suspiciously but decided to drop the subject. "Nothing, I just thought that I smelt him for a second. Anyway, as I was saying-" And they continued on.

They're conversation was again interrupted when Allison saw Stiles shirt laying on the floor. "Lydia what are you hiding from me?" Allison got up and grabbed the shirt from off the floor and held it in her face. "You've been acting weird since I got here. You look a mess, it smells like Stiles, and oh look Stiles shirt. What are you two up to? Is he still here?" Allison started looking all over Lydia's room; under her bed, under and behind her vanity, her dresser, the computer table, and the first closet. When Allison got to the second closet thats when Lydia decided to speak up.

"Allison he's not here. He came by earlier, we talked and he showed me something that was wrong with his chest. He forgot to take his shirt because Scott called about something."

Allison looked Lydia up and down. "Your lying I was just with Scott." When she pulled open the door she found Stiles shirtless with an open bottle of adderall in his hand. "Stiles don't lie to me! What are you doing here?"

Stiles looked around Allison at Lydia for approval. She was close to tears but nodded him an okay anyway. "Lydia and I are together. We didn't want to tell anyone until we were both ready."

Allison stared at Stiles then Lydia. She shook her head and started laughing. "As if! No offense but Lydia would never date you Stiles. Your scrawny an- wow. Allison was cut off bye her own mistake of calling Stiles 'scrawny'. She looked Stiles up and down and, just like Lydia, couldn't help but stare.

This action infuriated Lydia. She glared at the back of Allison's head and marched in between her and Stiles. "It's time for you to leave."

"Lydia I-"

"No! You need to go! You come in here and act like you own this house, my room! Then you come in and search and demand answers like your my mother. You insult my boyfriend and then you ogle at him like I'm not in the room! Don't disrespect me like that ever again! He's mine, Argent! Now leave!" Lydia's angry look was the most terrifying thing in the world. Her green eyes seemed to glow and her strawberry blonde hair seemed to rise and fly around her face. Allison decided to just grab her things and hurriedly leave. When they heard Allison slam her car close and drive away, they stood still for another two minutes. Getting sick of the silence, Stiles gently grabbed her hand and guided her to the bed and sat her down on his lap. He stroked her hair and breathed in her scent that matched her hair and eyes: Strawberries and mint.

"Are you okay?" He asked turning his head to look at her.

"Everyone knows." Lydia croaked. Stiles felt hurt because she sounded like she didn't want that to happen.

"Would you like to break up?" Stiles mumbled "Then you can tell Allison that it was a joke and we weren't serious."

"No Stiles, I want to be with you and I want everyone to know. Its just that I'm upset because Allison was being such a bitch."

"So everyones going to be bothering us tomorrow"

"Yeah. Lets give them something to talk about."

"How? Lydia Their already going to be making up the stupidest and the craziest rumors. Why egg them on?"

"Because I dont want any other girl doing what, Allison just did. I want everyone to know that we want each other and only each other. And that requires people staring at us because we are so hot."

"So this has nothing to do with your popularity?"

"Stiles I'm the most popular girl in Beacon Hills High. I run with werewolves and Kanima's... Popularity is the last of my worries."

Stiles chuckled and held her until he saw what time it was. "Crap I have to get home... Ill see you tomorrow when I come and pick you up." Stiles thought he got away free from the make over that she said she would give him until she said.

"Stiles I'm spending the night so that I can dress you."

Stiles silently cursed the universe and sat on the bed while Lydia got her night bag ready.

Set and ready they walked down to the garage and drove to the Sheriffs house.

**TW/TW/TW/TW**

The next morning, Lydia got her clothes ready in the bathroom and raided Stiles closet while he showered. Lydia placed his clothes on the bed and waited until he was done in the bathroom to dress. After a heated make out session that started with _'I'm not wearing that',_ they parted ways and dressed themselves. Waiting until they were both dressed (which was Stiles sitting on his bed waiting for Lydia), they came out, looked each other over while grinning.

Stiles wore a gray shirt without sleeves, with cargo shorts. Lydia wore a turtle neck gray shirt tucked into beige fitted shorts, and of course she wore black six-inch heels. They hopped into Stiles jeep and drove to school. While driving there, they both noticed that they both had about fifty text messages, fifty private messages on facebook, fifty tweets, and close to fifty notifications on instagram and Tumblr. It was going to be a busy day.

When they pulled up to the school and found a parking spot, Stiles jumped out the jeep, walked to the other side to open the door for Lydia. While he was helping Lydia out of the car he noticed the whole school was watching them... And that included the pack and the twins. Stiles looked back at Lydia and shook his head. "Your going to be the death of me."

Your the one who wanted me to give you a chance." She replied in a sing-song voice. Walking up to the school only to be stopped by Stiles arm wrapped around her waist. "Uhh no I didn't, that was you laying on my couch, telling me you wanted to be with me."

"Specifics aren't your strong point." Lydia said while glaring at a group of girls who were staring at Stiles. "And I think you need to shoo away your fan club."

Turning to see what she was talking about, Stiles abruptly turned back around in a fit of embarrassment. "Lets just go into the building"

"Stiles how much Adderall did you take?"

"Eight... Why?"

"You do know that your a drug addict right? Your addicted to prescribed medicinal drugs."

"Yes Lydia, I know."

"That doesnt bother you?"

"No, It helps my condition."

"Okay. Lets go to school."

"Urrh fine!"

**TW/TW/TW/TW**

**Well thanks for reading! Peter will be introduced in either the next chapter or the one after that. I need some suggestions for his girlfriend. should! It could be OC or a Character from another series, movie, show, book. Just review or pm me who and I will think about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well Heres another chapter! Hope you all like it... As for Peter's pair, I was thinking either an OC or _Pam_ from True Blood... I think that their personalities would really fit together. If you dont know who Pam is or even what True blood is then you should look it up. Its a great show.**

**so thanks for reading!**

**TW/TW/TW/TW**

Stiles and Lydia walked up to the school. Arm wrapped around her waist and a sweet smile plastered on both their faces. When they got to the front doors of the school they had quick eye contact with the pack and the Twins. Aiden looked like he could rip Stiles face off. Stiles couldn't help but smirk at the half meta-morphing twin. Lydia was his now, and he wasn't going to let anyone take her away from him. Stiles held the door open for Lydia and was right behind her, but not before giving a disgusted look towards Aiden.

Inside Stiles walked Lydia to her locker, having a light conversation about what they should watch for their next movie night. "I personally think that we should have a action night"

"I swear, you have a weird obsession with blood and gore... How about a comedy night?"

Lydia pouted her lips and turned her head to look at Stiles. "How about an action/comedy night. We can switch between each movies."

"Then how are we gonna have anymore movie nights?"

"We can watch TV series" she replied simply.

Stiles stuttered his reply, she never ceased to amazing. "O-okay, Great. Well I'll see you in class, I have to get my books." He started to walk away but was stopped by Lydia's hand on his shoulder.

"You're just going to walk away like that?" She pouted. Stiles stood confused for few seconds until he finally got the hint.

"Of course not" Stiles leaned in to kiss Lydia, but just a light tap on the lips, leaving Lydia confused and frustrated. "See you in class, Lyds." He winked and walked away.

Stiles opened his locker only to have it slammed back close. Scott, Isaac, and Danny stood at his locker. They looked like foul dogs waiting for their treat. "Dude" Scott said expectantly. "What's up with you and Lydia?"

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Come on dude I'm your best friend."

"Thats funny" Stiles smirked. Isaac and Danny looked impressed. Their mouths forming 'o' shapes, as if they had heard the most scandalous news of all time

Scott looked confused. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know what? It means nothing now, Scott." Stiles said opening back up his locker pulling out his book bag. "I have to get to class."

Stiles walked pass the trio and around the corner only to be stopped by one of the girls who got a death glare from Lydia in front of the school. "Hi" She said sweetly. Stiles knew that if Lydia saw him talking to her, he would be in a living hell. And Lydia would probably rip the poor girls eyes out.

"Bye" Stiles said trying to pass by her but she stepped in front of him.

"What's the rush?" she asked batting her eyes.

Stiles was trying to back away from her but she just came closer.

"The rush" Stiles heard his stunningly infuriated girlfriend say. She was standing in front of the classroom door arms folded. "is that he has to come to class. I suggest you do the same." Stiles could tell she was heated, but she still kept her cool exterior.

"Thank God" Stiles breathed, as the girl walked away slightly frightened. Stiles looked at Lydia and saw that she let her emotions show on her face. "Lydia I swear, I was trying to get away." Stiles said while walking up to her.

"I know." She said hoarsely. "I saw. Lets get in class. The sub wont be here for another thirty minutes." She opened the door and walked in with Stiles trailing behind her.

When Stiles got inside the class he noticed that Scott and Isaac were looking between Stiles and Lydia with shocked eyes. Lydia sat in her usual seat next to Danny, behind Stiles. Stiles sat in his usual seat. This time it was Isaac who confronted not only Stiles but Lydia too. "Can you explain to us what's going on with you two?"

Lydia couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Why don't you go ask Allison?" Stiles could practically hear the wheels turning in her head. "Isaac, have you had enough alone time with Allison for her to tell you what happened?"

Scott looked at Isaac confused, clenching his fists but remained calm. "Y-yes." Isaac said with a stutter.

Stiles smirked and turned his head at Lydia, she batted her eyes at him innocently. "And Scott" Lydia said, turning to look at him. "Did Allison tell you what happened?"

Scott looked at her through lidded eyes. "Yes."

This time Stiles spoke up. "Then you should know what's up with the two of us. No need to ask questions."

Danny couldn't believe his eyes. Lydia looked at Stiles with total adoration. The same way he looked at Ethan. He noticed that it was a different look that she gave Jackson. Jackson was her prize, that she got to flaunt. But Stiles was different. She didn't even like when other girls looked at him, and Danny knew that Lydia was the one who dressed Stiles. He knew something big was coming towards his group of friends and that included the Twins. He watched as Lydia played with Scott and Isaac's head, then as Stiles took control of the whole situation. He was nothing short of impressed.

But he needed details. So he decided to text Lydia. Of course she was already a head of him. His phone vibrated.

_Text Message From: Lyd's_

**_What do you want to__ know?_**

He looked at her in amazement

_**How did all this start? **_He replied and watched as Lydia picked up her phone and started texting back.

_**Well, he called for a movie night**_** and... **Danny continued to read a smirk growing bigger and bigger on his face. "OMG, thats awesome!"

**TW/TW/TW/TW**

While Danny and Lydia were gossiping away Scott, Isaac, and Stiles decided to change the subject to the Twins.

"We need to talk to Ethan" Stiles said.

"And how are we going to get him alone, since what went down with Boyd he hasn't left Aiden's sight." Isaac said frustrated with the suggestion.

Scott looked at the face behind Stiles that was busy chatting away with Danny. "I know how."

Stiles looked behind him and then looked at Scott. "Hell no."

"Stiles how else are we going to talk to Ethan?" Isaac said, obviously okay with the idea.

"And no offense, but she's probably just playing you anyway." Scott said obviously still hurt by the comment she made earlier. Stiles jumped out of his set and stood in front of Scott's desk

Danny heard what Scott said and interrupted what Lydia was saying. "You wanna say that a little louder, Scott?"

Lydia turned to look at Scott and then at Stiles who was leaning on the desk jaws clenched. "What's going on? Stiles, I haven't seen you that upset since yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?" Danny asked.

"I'll totally text you later but right now I want to know why Stiles is so upset." She said raising her eyebrow.

Danny smirked. "Go ahead Scott, repeat yourself."

"Well all I was saying is that we need you to distract Aiden so that we can talk to Ethan."

"Why do you need to distract Aid-" Danny was interrupted by Lydia.

"I know why, Danny hold on." Lydia said her lips partly open. "Continue Scott." She said in a deadly whisper.

"I-I said that" Scott looked between Lydia and Stiles. This wasn't going to end well. "I-I said that you were probably playing him." Scott looked up into Lydia's eyes to see cold icy green orbs switch from his face to Stiles. She gave a curt nod and sat back in her seat.

Scott turned back to Stiles. BLOP! Scott got a face full of Stiles fist. His head hit the table and was thrown back towards Danny. It hurt a lot more than he could ever had expected. Scott looked at Stiles to still see the hardcore expression on his face. "Dude, did you rally just hit me? What's gotten into you?"

"Do not ever disrespect my girlfriend. You can be surprised how far you can jump out of character for someone you truly care about." Stiles sat back in his seat and looked forward, the same expression planted on his face. That was, until he felt his girls petite hand touch his arm, he couldn't help but smile.

"How about Danny distracts Ethan, we follow them, Danny and I will leave, and you can have your way with him." Lydia said in a sarcastic tone.

"It sounds like a fool proof plan." Isaac said.

"But then again." Lydia said kissing her teeth, shook her head, and looked at Scott. "We have a fool playing the game."

The Sub walked in and the class regrouped.

**TW/TW/TW/TW**

Danny managed to walk up to Ethan and get him away from Aiden long enough for Lydia, Stiles, and Scott to show up. Once Lydia and Danny left the room, Scott and Stiles got to the interrogating.

**TW/TW/TW/TW**

Danny and Lydia left the staircase and walked around the school gossiping and giggling until the came face to face with Danny's boyfriend's twin brother. "So Danny where's my brother?"

"I Don't know." But Aiden knew that he was lying.

"Your lying." He said simply. But turned his attention to Lydia. "And Where's Scott and Stiles?"

"At Dr. Deatons." Lydia lied coolly. "Doing some research" She knew by his expressions that he couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

"Good. They won't hear you scream" Aiden said running toward them. Lydia acted quick, she pushed Danny into the janitors closet and locked the door.

They saw his Shadow in the window and knew that he was about to come in until they saw another figure push him in the side. "Danny don't move. I'll be right back."

"Lydia no its dangerous-"

"Danny, I'll be right back, don't move." Lydia said while running out the door. She looked around to see Cora repeatedly stabbing Aiden in the chest with her razor sharp claws. Aiden finally got himself free enough to push Cora away and smack her to the ground. "Aiden! No!" Lydia yelled. She was running forward to 'stop him', only to be pulled back by strong arms. "No! He's going to kill her! Stop him!"

Lydia didn't see Scott and Ethan come to stop him, she didn't even see Danny walk out the room to look on in fear. In fact when the arms rapped around her, she closed her eyes. Couldn't see a thing. "Lydia breathe, I'm here." It was Stiles. She knew it was Stiles, the minute he grabbed her. "Danny, hold back Cora. She's going to attack again."

Danny jumped in front of the girl and swung her around. "Stop! He's going to kill you." Danny yelled at her. But she only snarled at him, biting at him, luckily Danny kept his face a safe distance away.

The fight wasn't over until Ethan pulled Aiden away and they both left. Cora extremely upset, yelled at the boys and Lydia, saying that they weren't doing anything, By the end of the mini argument Stiles decided that it was time to tell his dad about the supernatural. He turned to look at Cora. "Im going to need your help." He then looked at Lydia who was staring in space. "Lyds, are you going to come?"

"Not this time, sweetie. I have an idea. Danny you and I have some research to do. I'll explain everything on the way." She reached up to kiss Stiles on the lips. "And we have to do some talking after you back." And walked out with Danny

"Where are we going?"

"My house."

**TW/TW/TW/TW**

Danny and Lydia sat on the floor of her room silently. Danny was trying to process everything that he was just told. It didn't really surprise him. From 'Animal attacks', killer teenagers, and the missing people the only thing that surprised him was that he didn't notice the supernatural. And now he noticed that he was dating a killer Alpha werewolf. They were totally going to have a serious talk. Danny picked up his phone, as a matter of fact: **'****We need to talk.. I know everything. I need to know what our next step is.'** Danny finished the text and turned to Lydia. "So what are we doing here, again?"

"We are waiting for someone to die so that we can go to the body. I'll call Stiles and they can find it."

"And how will we know if someone died or not?"

"Believe me. I always know if someone died or not. Its my little curse."

Danny looked around. "Okay."

"Oh did you see, Katherine's shoes? They were so cute. I need to know where she got them."

"I already asked. She got them from Forever 21."

"You are a life savior. I didn't want to approach her because of what she tried to do with Stiles"

"She didn't!"

"Yes she did. But he was so scared he was trying to dodge and back away from her. She didn't get the hint until I came outside and told her off."

"Forever the Ice Queen" Danny chuckled.

"Yep." Lydia said looking at her beeping phone. It was Stiles. '**My dad didn't believe me. Cora is in the hospital. He couldn't even believe me for one second.' **He sounded so sad.

**'I'll be right over. See you then'**

"We need to go to the hospital, Cora's hurt." Lydia said, grabbing her car keys. "And Stiles is upset"

Her and Danny rushed out the house and into her car. "Wait what about my car?"

"You can come back for it." She pulled out of the driveway and speeded down the street. Danny knew something was wrong when she drove right by the hospital.

"Lydia? Lydia! Danny shouted. "What is going on?" He decided to call Stiles. "Hello?- Yeah Stiles, Lydia just drove by the hospital but she is now driving toward the school.- I dont know why! She just started driving and wouldn't stop. And she won't answer me!" Finally Lydia stopped driving, and sat on the hood of the car. "I'll call you back." Danny got out of the car and sat next to Lydia. "Whats going on?"

"There is a dead body somewhere." She said simply. "I need to call Stiles."

"Don't worry, I called him when you were in your daze... He's on his way."

"So thats it? I didn't show any signs?"

"No. I was to busy looking out the window, I didn't notice you were acting weird until you drove past the hospital"

"Oh." Lydia said obviously disappointed of the fact her experiment failed.

"Don't worry, I'll pay attention next time." Danny said noticing.

"Thanks" Lydia smiled softly.

Stiles, Allison, and Scott pulled up. "Wheres the body?" Stiles yelled

"I don't know. You told me to call you when I found a body."

"Lydia, your suppose to find the body and then call me."

"No. You find the body."

"Lydia your job is to find the body. Our job is to find out who killed them."

"I don't want my job. You take it, I'm not going to get the body."

"Lydia, how the hell am I suppose to find the body?"

'I don't know, Stiles but I'm not going to do it-"

"Hey guys, I found the body." Scott pointed to the top of the Beacon Hills High sign. It was Tara.

"Oh my God, Stiles I'm Sorry." Lydia said with her arm around his waist.

**TW/TW/TW/TW**

Tonight was the concert. Stiles stayed the night with Lydia for a while, his relationship with his dad was strained. So was his relationship with all of his friends, except Danny.

Scott was being the regular jerk that he was turning out to be. How was he a true Alpha? He stayed on Stiles safe side since he was punched in the face. In reality, Stiles didn't know what came over him. He surprised himself and Lydia. But both weren't going to show it.

Isaac was a confused little puppy that didn't know what was going on.

And Allison is starting to show signs of being the psychopath that tried to kill Erica and Boyd. She was the main reason that Erica was dead. And now she's going back to it.

Stiles was on his way back to his house. Lydia wanted him to stay a few more days, but he couldn't. He didn't want to intrude.

He pulled into the driveway. Stiles sat in the car for a few minutes and stared at the door. He knew his Dad was inside and he knew that his dad was sitting on the couch watching the game. He knew he would have to go in eventually. He didn't want to have the awkward eye contact and the awkward sorry's that will be exchanged. He wasn't ready for any of it.

Stiles sighed and jumped out the car and walked into the house. As expected, John was sitting on the couch watching the game. He leaned up to see who walked in and saw that it was Stiles. "Hey." His Dad grumbled. "Come here, I want to talk to you."

Stiles was relieved that it wasn't awkward, he had to admit that his Dad always made him feel better. He sat on the couch and faced the Sheriff. "Yeah?"

"Stiles I want you to know that, I don't believe you. There is always a rational explanation for everything Stiles. Even your mothers death."

"What does that mean? Mom died of cancer." Stiles asked.

"She did!" John kind of panicked out. "All I'm saying is, You and your friends seem to know a lot about these murders."

"Yeah, So?" Stiles said defensively. He didn't like that his father didn't believe him.

"Tell me, what you know. Right now. No games!"

Stiles ran a hand through his hair and squeezed the bridge of his nose. Now he was demanding answers that Stiles couldn't answer. "How can I answer you? _**You dont believe**_** me!"** Stiles yelled.

"Do not take that tone with me!" The Sheriff barked. "I am under a lot of stress an-"

"And I'm not? I've been chasing dead bodies, Kanima's, Werewolves, screaming deranged teenage girls and hunters all around this town! And your telling me I'm not under a lot Stress?-"

"Their is a difference between whats real and make believe, Stiles!"

"Fine!" Stiles boomed. "Forget about it. When the next person dies, I won't be here to give you advice."

"Your right, get the hell out!"

"What?!" Stiles yelled. He knew his Dad was stressed but he couldn't kick him out.

"I want you to pack your things and get. Out!"

Stiles shook his head while he stared at his father. "Alright." Stiles bounded up the stairs and walked in his room. His phone started to vibrate in his back pocket, he checked his phone to see it was Lydia.

**I need you to help me get out of town.**

The text was simple.

**I guess we both need the same thing. I'll explain when I get over there.**

Stiles went into his closet and picked up his XL suitcase and started grabbing all of his belongings. Stiles was glad that he saved $500, it was like his subconscious knew the future. He was done within an hour, and when he trudged downstairs his Dad gave him a slurred goodbye. "When your ready to tell me the truth, you know where I'll be."

"When your ready to hear the truth, call me." Stiles walked out of the house, and drove to Lydia's house. Stiles told Lydia What happened while he was driving to her.

**TW/TW/TW/TW**

Lydia comforted him and held him. Stiles wanted to know why she had to leave town too. Lydia stood and handed him a paper that sat on the nightstand.

_'Your next Freak!' _was written and a five-fold knot was drawn on the paper. "Oh my God, Lydia. We need to leave... Right now. We can call Scott-"

"No! I already did. He said he didn't know where you were going to stay but you couldn't stay with him because Isaac already lives there. And when I mentioned that you were best friends, he said that 'I don't know what to say.' Lydia screamed. "Then he said that you couldn't stay with me because it was too dangerous."

"Lydia, he's right"

"No! He's not. You've given your sophomore and Junior years to him and those mangy dogs! But they decide to degrade you and ridicule you, when your the reason their all still walking this earth. Erica is dead because of Allison and Boyd is dead because of Derek. They don't give you any credit." Lydia sat silently. She bounced her leg up and down, huffing, looking straight forward. "We're leaving" She said, looking back at Stiles. "Tonight."

"Lydia you can't be serious."

"I am dead Serious. Literally, I'm going to die in a couple of hours if I do not get out of town."

"Lydia, I only have $500 on me. And you might have-"

"$10,000. Waiting for me, under my mothers bed." Lydia said looking at her nails.

"O-okay, where are we going to go?"

"You are going to figure that out." She said walking to both her closets and opening them. "I provide the money and you provide the location"

Stiles plopped on the bed, head in his hands. How was he going to get the both of them out of town before the concert? He had no one to count on... Everyone had turn their back on him.

Stiles head shot up. Everyone except... Peter. Stiles pulled his phone out and started texting.

**'I need your help. And only yours. I'm at Lydia's... Come alone.'** Stiles sent the text, and looked toward the closet. "H-hey babe." He called out obviously scared of her reaction. "I- I, um, I asked for Peters help." Lydia's head turned to him sharply. She looked at him and sucked in a breath.

"That better be a good decision." Lydia said stopping at the doorway of her closet and leaning against. Her eyes burned into his. "After what he did... And yes he did apologize but if he goes crazy and uses me as a back plan again-"

Stiles phone started to vibrate. **'I thought you'd never ask. I'm there.'** Stiles looked up from his phone and back at Lydia.

"He's on his way" Stiles said.

"No," Said the voice of Peter coming from the window. "I said that I'm here."

Lydia looked at him. She started to zone out and then come back to reality within five seconds. "We need to get out of town" She said in a business like voice. "We're both in trouble"

"Yes, so I've heard." Peter said looking at them both with a sort of sorrow in his eyes. "And you need me because?-"

"Peter you said that you see me. You said that it was supposed to be me. Help me, please. Everyone has turned their backs on me... We need to find somewhere to stay." Stiles pleaded with him. Desperation in his eyes.

Peter looked at him and flashed a smile. "Please is the magic word."

**TW/TW/TW/TW**

**Thanks for reading... While writing this I've decided that I will use Pam for Peters spouse. PLease review what you think of the Story so far. Have a nice one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Awe thanks for the Reviews... While writing this I'm trying to decide if Stiles should stay human or be something else. Hope you like it! Also someone told me I should do a slash but I refuse to do them because there are SOOO many ( I'm not homophobic) but I'm tired of Slash. I don't care if its Danny but people go overboard with slash making everybody in the Story gay, when they know its stupid. Plot is more important than sexuality. sorry but no slash unless its Danny or Ethan.**

**TW/TW/TW/TW**

Peter smirked at Lydia and then back at Stiles. "On one condition, of course." He said looking at the both of them, a bit of humor in his eyes.

Lydia sucked in a sharp breath and folded her arms across her chest. "What is it?"

"I want to come along. I know exactly where we will go and I know exactly where we will stay. I know where you two will go to school and I know where we will work."

"Peter, why would you want to come with us?" Stiles said. "We have nothing to offer you. We are two humans, we don't have special powers-"

"Oh no, one human. Everyone in this room knows Lydia is not human." Peter said leaning against the wall.

"If I'm not human than what am I?"

"Lydia you are a genius but you have no idea what you are. You haven't figured it out how you can bring people back from the dead, and you always find the bodies... the dead bodies. You _wail _and _scream_ when someone is _near_ death. Can you figure out what you are?" While Peter talked Stiles racked his brain. Someone who is literally surrounded by death? What type of creature is that? It sounded so familiar. A lore he was reading. Then it clicked. When he looked up at Lydia, she was close to tears, still leaning against the doorway.

"That can't be possible." Lydia whispered trying to regain her composure. "I can't be a, a-"

Peter and Stiles whispered at the same time "a banshee."

Lydia looked up at Peter. "Thats not possible. Are my mom and dad too?"

Peter shook his head, sincerity written all over his face. "I don't know."

Lydia wiped her eyes of the tears forming in them. "We don't have time to talk about this. We have eight hours to clear out."

Peter nodded his head. "We are going to Louisiana. There is pack there. I won't be joining the pack, seeing as Stiles will probably get killed because they don't allow humans into their packs. And I just don't like the women that are in those packs. I have a few shifter friends out there too. Oh and by the way how much money do the two of you have?"

"I have $500 in my pocket but I have an extra $100 on my debit."

"That will be enough for gas. I have $30,000, for hotel service for when we get tired and to help keep us on our feet. And Lydia you have?"

"$10,000"

Peter nodded his head, not surprised that a sixteen year old girl had more than $1,000 on her. "That will have to wait for when we get there. I'm going to go and take care of business. I'll be back in four hours with my clothes, my car and money. By that time you should have your clothes ready, your money ready, and food ready. We are going to be driving for a long time."

"How long?" Lydia asked.

"Close to twenty-four hours. So make sure you have drinks, food, snack, etc. Stiles your going to need more Adderall."

"Will do."

"See you in a few." And with that Peter walked out the window.

**TW/TW/TW/TW**

Stiles was sitting back on Lydia's bed after an hour of jetting back to his fathers house for the rest of his belongings, going to the pharmacy for more medication and running to the closet ATM to withdraw $100 to find out that he had an extra $200 to withdraw. $800 would make this travel a lot easier. He sat on the bed watching Lydia pack her bags for the next hour. She had three big bags, three little bags, a duffle bag and a brief case that would be holding the $40,800. The last bag that she packed was the duffle bag. It had an picture album, camera's, stuffed animals, and a little pillow that had her name on it. "Things close to your heart?" Stiles asked while he watched her zip the bag up.

"Yup. Just childhood memories, pictures that I took of us and the pack, Danny, the Lacrosse team, the cheerleading team."

"Oh." Stiles said. He didn't notice how much he would miss this town. His life was kind of going great before the Alphas came to town and the Darach was going around killing people. Him and Lydia could've been dated, Derek would've never kicked Isaac out, Allison and Scott would've went back out, Cora would've came back to Beacon Hills perfectly fine, Boyd and Erica would still be alive. He would've made it to first line on Lacrosse. But in the end... All of this was his fault. If he wouldn't had went to Scott's house that night he wouldn't have been bitten. Maybe Stiles would have been bitten but not Scott and he would have been able to control himself. Everything would have been different.

"Stiles." Lydia said finally finishing her packing checklist. "Help me take the bags to my car and then we can spend the next hour preparing food for the three of us."

Stiles got up and within the next ten minutes all of her bags were in the black mustang. "Alright lets get this food ready and then we can finish loading these cars."

They went into the kitchen and started grabbing all the chips, cookies, cakes, soda, water. They started to heat up food, placing them into containers. "Stiles if we only have like $38,300 when we get there how are we going to live and pay for everything that we need?"

Stiles looked around her house. "We can take some stuff from here. Not big things but we can take little things like the dishes, bed sheets, pillows, cleaning supplies, tissue, paper towels, towels, rags, soap, Rugs. You know, things that will start us off."

"Yeah we both have enough room in our cars for that."

Stiles got an idea. "I wonder what Peters driving" He said pulling out his phone while Lydia started running around her house packing everything that Stiles had mentioned.

**What are you driving?**

Stiles continued heating up food while waiting for a reply.

**Ford Flex. Why?**

Stiles started typing. **Make sure you have a bit of room.**

**Of course. I'll be there within twenty minutes.**

Stiles stared at his phone in confusion. **I thought you were going to be here in two hours. **

**I was, but I'm bringing my car so that you can finish packing. I have a feeling that you two have plans.**

Stiles chuckled and looked up to find Lydia running around the house with a bag that she had gotten from her mothers room. "He said that he was dropping off his truck so that we can finish packing."

"Perfect. We'll be out of here in no time."

"What if Scott or someone shows up?"

"They won't. Derek and Scott are at the hospital. Allison and Isaac are chasing her father because she thinks that he is the Darach. We are in the clear. My mom isn't going to back in the country for another two days and the Darach has already taken someone hostage. I am safe for a couple of hours."

Stiles nodded his head, hearing someone pull up in the driveway. Peter called Lydia's phone and told her to open the garage door. Once inside they told him of they're plan and he agreed immediately. "It wont be hard staying on our feet once we get to Bon Temp, but we need to be extra careful which is why we won't be staying at hotels but motels. Lydia will be taking the bed and we will be taking the floors."

Stiles turned to Lydia and saw as her eyes get super wide. "Peter before you come back, make sure you bring Lysol spray and wipes. Those rooms will be disgusting and I will not be germed up and practically dying from bacteria and bed bugs." Stiles laughed at her outburst and watched as Peter walked out the door, but not before saying

"I'll be back within the next hour. Leave some room, for a few more items."

**TW/TW/TW/TW**

As Peter was walking back through the front door, Stiles had just finished packing the microwave and Lydia had just finished changing her clothes. Coming downstairs she asked "What's in the bag?"

"Weapons." Peter said. "Pocketknives for the ride, but once we get there we can take out the real weapons."

"Why would we need all these weapons?" Lydia asked looking through the bag.

"Lydia, My darling we are going to a town where there are Werewolves, shapeshifters, Vampires, fairies, witches, etc. Then you add the three of us... Fresh meat like moth to a flame."

"Oh." Lydia said placing a silver coated mace back into the bag. "Where did you get these again?"

"The family storage unit. Oh and before I forget, I asked my friend Alcide to check out some houses for rent. He says there is one next to his a close friend of his named Sookie. So finding a place is off the list. I got the two of you jobs at a diner called Merlotte's. Lydia, you are to be a waitress because I know you have excellent balance from cheerleading, and Stiles you are to be a cook, I know before your mother passed she taught you some of her tricks."

"How did you know that mom could cook?"

"Stiles, there was a time in my life where I followed your mother around like the puppy dog that I was and she was the center of my universe. I took her to prom, I gave her a pair of Diamond earrings with the letter _P _in them, I helped her break every rule your grandparents set up. Then she went and married your father because she said that I was hiding something from her, and she couldn't except the fact that I didn't trust her." Peter shook out of his daze and looked at Stiles. "You could've been my son. But onto more important matters we need to leave within the next hour."

Stiles just stared at Peter. "Well we have everything. Do want to write letters to everyone?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah." Stiles said finally breaking his stare of Peter. "They won't notice our disappearance for a couple of days. We should just write our separate letters and then take off."

"Good idea."

**TW/TW/TW/TW**

They were hopping into their respective vehicles and on the road. "Follow me." Peter smirked "I know the way."

"No kidding"

They, one by one, drove out the garage and dow the street. Stiles and Lydia looked out the windows while they drove out of town. The Playgrounds, the school, the Salons, Clubs, offices, and Finally the Sheriffs station. Stiles saw his dad walk out of the building, look at the truck, shake his head and walk back inside. That gave Stiles more of a reason to leave.

He better get ready for the ride.

**TW/TW/TW/TW**

The trio had been gone for five hours when it was discovered that they were gone. Allison, her father and Isaac went to Lydia's house. They thought Lydia would be able to identify who the Darach is. Allison was kind of uneasy about going to the Martin house. Since their argument, Lydia stopped talking to Allison completely. She wouldn't answer calls, texts or any kind of messages. She was hoping that Lydia would forget about what happened with Stiles and just tell her the real reason why he was there. Allison knew in her gut that they were just joking. Allison heard about Stiles getting kicked out and heard that he didn't have anywhere to go. She felt bad for him but that didn't mean he could stay with her. Stiles was a loser... He was the research guy. He didn't even notice how Scott was barely his friend anymore. Scott had told her and Isaac that if the Alphas had come and he had to pick between Allison and Stiles, he would pick her. Isaac looked at Scott a little funny but then shrugged it off and headed to class.

"Good, she's home." Isaac said seeing the Kitchen lights on. "But I don't hear a heartbeat."

Allison knocked to the door but it opened after the second knock. "Hello? Lydia?" Allison walked in and looked around."Lydia! Are you home!?"

Isaac and her father walked in behind her. "Stiles!?" Isaac yelled sniffing around. "I smell Peter."

The three of them walked into the kitchen and found two notes sitting on the table. One said:

**I was next on the murderers hit list. I had to get out of town before something happened to me. I have left with my boyfriend and a friend that we both trust. We will return when we feel like it. Mom don't worry I am financially secure and I Love you. Sorry about stealing all the dishes and sheets. Danny, don't worry, we will be in touch. I Love you too. To everyone else, go screw yourselves.**

**Lydia Martin**

Allison looked up from the letter at Isaac and her father. "Oh my God." She read the other one while Isaac ran upstairs to check to the upstairs room.

**I'm leaving town because my dad kicked me out and I want to be there for Lydia. I'm also leaving because everyone I cared about either died or turned their back on me. Scott you were supposed to be my best friend but you chose your Psychopath hunter girlfriend over our friendship. Everyone that I sacrificed so much for on a daily bases, thought I was just the sidekick who did all the research and came up with the plan to save everyones lives. I'm done with your fake smiles and laughs. Have fun being killed. Don't worry I'll keep in touch Danny. You too Ms. McCall.**

**Vindicem Stilinski AKA Stiles**

Allison looked back up to see Isaac coming back downstairs. "Her room is cleared out."

"They really left."

Allison took out her phone and called Scott. "Hello?"

"Oh my God, Scott. Stiles and Lydia ran away with Peter." She said while Isaac took a picture of both the notes and sent them to Scott.

"I just got them." Scott said. "Wow, I cant believe they just left us to die. Especially Stiles. I cant believe I did this to him." There was a rustle over the phone and Derek was speaking.

"They did what?"

"Read the picture text." There was silence for a couple of seconds until they heard him let out a shaky breath.

"I cant believe they did this. And how could Stiles think that?"

Isaac was the one to answer this question. "Maybe its because we never give him any credit when he saves our lives, and we constantly threaten the safety of him and his father, we practically ruined the relationship he had with his father, we also ruined his high school experience, he knows that Scott calls him a loser behind his back, his mother is dead, his father is an alcoholic, and everyone around him decided to ridicule him when he finally got the girl of his dreams."

Everyone was silent. They couldn't believe that this was happening. "We need to find them." Said Scott from the other end.

"Hopefully we can" Said Derek. "We need someone to go to the Sheriffs department"

"I will" said Allison's dad. "Father to father."

"The rest of us need to try to tract them down anyway we can whether through the internet, calling, or tracking their scents"

"I'll try reaching them through facebook and text." said Allison, "I'll also call her Mother."

**TW/TW/TW/TW**

They had been looking for two hours, but they didn't find any scent. Allison couldn't reach Stiles or Lydia. They had blocked her on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr. they also weren't answering any calls or texts. The same went for Peter, the man had covered their tracks and wasn't answering his phone. He didn't even answer to the call of his Alpha. All they knew was that Their two friends were gone and it was all their fault.

**TW/TW/TW/TW**

Peter, Lydia, and Stiles finally road into town the next day and was greeted by the man Alcide. He looked like a warm eyed Derek with long hair. "Welcome to Bon Temp."

"How do you like your new home?"

Lydia and Stiles looked around. "Its pretty cool"

"I love the weather"

They were going to have a good time in living here.

**TW/TW/TW/TW**

**Thanks for reading, hope you all liked it... I have decided that Stiles will remain human but learn things that will make him ultra bamf! Review what you think please! **


End file.
